deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg
Summary Cyborg is part of "the techological" series of songs, which also consisted of Projects of The Internet & Modern. With a little help of Icemaden, Deadbäss was able to complete the project roughly one full month before its actual deadline, which would have aligned one day before the establishment of Modern via YouTube. Cyborg was originally a experimental project between the two artists. According to Icemaden, he had quite a bit of fun producing music for the first time. : "During my production with Deadbäss on Cyborg, I was learning several aspects of how the musical world worked. I have always wanted to be a music producer, but I was looking for someone who knew what they were doing. It took me a while to find out my own cousin was an amateur music producer, so I found it as a start. Although, I knew it was going to take quite a bit of time, but somehow, we managed to finish the project one month before it was actually due." : ~ Icemaden Icemaden is a cousin of Deadbäss. Development *Tempo: 135 BPM *Pattern: 4 (In any event never changes) *Time: 4.10 *Instrument Count: 11 *Control Knobs: 13 Icemaden wrote most of the construction of Cyborg, and eventually released it after a press conference with Deadbäss, Jordan Barrington, David Strofürgaard, Ryzun, and Hijerarche. It's stated from Icemaden that Cyborg was an experimental project, which was not a surprise to many. Icemaden was responsible for messing around with the majority of the control knobs. Deadbäss, however, provided several of the instruments, including the strange piano, the early stages of the electro-house bass, and the famous hard bass. Icemaden made many of the sequences, but was corrected by Deadbäss due to misalignment. No evidence was given to why Icemaden was marked as a featuring artist rather than a collaboration. Submission Deadbäss himself did not want to submit project Cyborg to Monstercat, as he already knew it would have been declined. This was probably because it was only an experimental project rather than a serious one. However, Icemaden took hands and submitted the project to Monstercat anyway. Surprisingly, it took quite a bit of time for moderation. Deadbäss was amazed to hear the news, as he knew submissions that are pending for prolonged amount of times tend to have some interests. It was the third longest beat sent as a submission to Monstercat, lasting for eight days. Definition The description, as written on the official video, was poorly described. : "To the cyborgs that lurk in today's world and cannot find a place to fit in the puzzle of the world known as Earth." However, many fans have presumed it may by a correlation to Project of The Internet's storyline, as it is intentionally meant to align with the song. Other guesses include one of the warriors as described in The Internet was transformed into a cyborg, which is briefly explained on the official album art cover. Album Art The use of surreal art and anime art was psychedelic, as described by Deadbäss. Icemaden was madly in love with Anime and wanted the art cover to have a resemblance of an anime character. Deadbäss disagreed, lengthening the amount of time needed to produce the art cover. In the end, the anime character ended up being on the album art cover, taking about two hours of production. Trivia *Cyborg is the first collaboration made, though for some unknown reasons, Icemaden was marked as a featured artist rather than an actual collaboration *Fans have presumed Cyborg was a direct after effect of Project of The Internet *On YouTube, it was the slowest song to gain views and finally surpassed 100+ views on February 4th, 2015 *Project Cyborg merely caused three subscribers to abandon Deadbäss' fanbase *Cyborg currently tops being established one month before its dedicated, which happens to be one day before Project Modern *Icemaden, in his own hands, submitted project Cyborg to Monstercat without his consent *Submission to Monstercat lasted quite some time longer than Deadbäss expected; eight days *Cyborg is the only project, with the exception of Conspiracy, that has not revenued anything out of it *According to Icemaden, he is considering to join Deadbäss and create a duet. To this day, the decision still has not been made yet References # http://www.twitter.com/Deadbass_ # http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://DeadbassUS.wordpress.com